Cruel, SlowMotion Laughter
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Rachel doesn't have real friends and her boyfriend went back to his ex. This happens to all broadway stars right? She holds up her head and tries to imagine a grammy in front of her. But she can't pretend forever.  Samchel/Evanberry
1. Just The Morning

**Hi! This is my first Samchel fic, so hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rachel's iPod went off for her to get up, she sat up in bed, her hair messed up and her eyes had dark circles under them. She slid on her slippers and took a look in the mirror on her dresser. But after a while she refused to look at herself, <em>No wonder Finn dumped me.<em> She thought. She let her hand slide through her knotty hair as she prepared for a shower.

She arrived at school trying to look fresh and energized, but even if she did, no one would notice. She subtly took the two hair ties keeping her pigtails together out, all she was getting was laughs. Why was this getting to her? It never used to. Rachel groaned as it started raining and she ran to the front door of the school. She sighed as she got more and more laughs, she did what she used to and headed straight forward, imagining that nationals trophy, but all she saw was…wait, was that Mercedes? Why was Mercedes laughing at her? Finn raised his eyebrows and gave her the up and down look. _Was this the cruel slow motion laughing that Coach Sylvester was talking about? _She thought as she got more up and down looks, and laughs, and disgusted looks. And I think I forgot to mention that some of them were from her teammates. "Shower with your clothes on, man hands?" Santana did an evil smirk before walking off with satisfaction. She thought Santana was already done insulting her…she ran to her locker as fast as she could and grabbed her spare clothes that she kept in there in case she got slushied. She threw her backpack in before slamming shut the locker and running to the girl's bathroom to avoid more cruel, slow motion laughter. She came out in a blue plaid skirt and a yellow button down shirt tucked under it and her hair had dried a little bit. Azimio walked past, tossing a yellow pineapple slushy on her, pineapple was new, and Rachel hated it. _This day just got a whole lot worse. _

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, but it's just the first chapter so... Please review if you want me to continue!<br>**


	2. Too Much Thinking

**Thanks to the reviews, alerts and favourites! I dont own Glee...**

* * *

><p>Rachel dragged herself to the choir room for rehearsal; her day had <em>not <em>gotten better since her first five minutes in school, when she got slushied. In fact, she got slushied again, but this time with grape. At least she got to lick her lips before cleaning off. She had no clothes to change into, since she was already wearing her spare clothes.

So now, she was wearing something like a tie-dyed shirt and a crazy plaid skirt that had more than blue, black and white. Not the best look for Rachel Berry. "Wow," Artie chuckled with Mike as she walked in the choir room. "Rachel!" Brittany asked, to Rachel's surprise.

Rachel smiled for the first time that day. "Hi Brittany,"

"Where did you get your outfit? I really want it!" Brittany said obliviously.

Rachel's smile immediately disappeared and she scanned the room for an empty seat. She sat next to Puck, thinking that he hadn't laughed or teased her that day, well, not yet anyway. Puck gave her a fake smile before being elbowed by an unhappy Lauren. "What was that for?" he shot a glare at her, only getting a signaling look from Lauren.

Puck raised his eyebrows at her before unhesitantly moving seats. Rachel tried to pretend she didn't notice. What was happening? Why was everyone being so mean to her all of a sudden? Yes, her clothes were stained, is that all people care about these days, clothes? She tried to focus on Tina's performance, and surprisingly, even though her performance had flaws, Rachel didn't feel the need to burst them all out. How come no one else noticed this? How come everyone saw the bad in her, but no one saw the good?

Rachel's head was too full with all these thoughts. Before she even knew what was going on, she sent out a scream. A 'crying for help' scream, a painful, ear piercing scream. Tina abruptly stopped singing and everyone stared at Rachel like she was from out of space.

"Was that necessary? I would've probably preferred it if you just listed all my flaws like you always do then break my ears." Tina said putting a hand on her hip and giving an annoying look to Rachel and then looked around the room for agreement. Quinn started rubbing her ears fakely. Rachel looked around the room, wanting to disappear, so she did…something similar to that.

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the silent room. Santana started clapping happily, soon the whole club; well most of the club, was joining her and getting ready to happily continue without the person who they wouldn't have won regionals without. Rachel just ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, where she would go, she just wanted to get away from that room full of…bullies. Bullies. _Those people…that room full of strangers…they are bullies._

She found an empty classroom, climbed up on one of the many tables, crawled up in a ball and cried. She tried to stay quiet do no one would hear her, so they wouldn't get their satisfaction. But Rachel had to admit it, and she just couldn't hold in that pain anymore. _Is there not one person in this school who can accept me? _She thought while crying.

Then realizing she said it aloud, but who cares right? No one was there. She tried to calm herself down. _It'll all be worth it when you get your Grammy. They'll be begging for your autographs. _It wasn't working; her brain wouldn't let her stop crying because it had been building up for weeks, months, maybe even years.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews really appreciated! If anyone is a fan of Quam or Finchel, please check out my other two stories! ;)<strong>


	3. Footsteps

_Hey! Sorry this is so short and that i havent been updating but i havent really been in the mood. Decided to try this is Rachel's POV for once! I dont own Glee!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<br>**

I didn't even notice footsteps come into the classroom, might have something to do with the fact that they were light and I couldn't have expected someone to come find me. They all don't care about me at all, they don't even care about my talent! Oh, right footsteps; was it Quinn, coming to give me a lecture about her and Finn's future? Was it Mercedes, giving me a lecture about how my clothes were too hard to look at, and not just the ones I was wearing today? I saw a blonde haired figure appear, with his hands subtly jammed in his pockets. It was Sam.

Well, what a surprise. What could he possibly want from me? I think we were good being something a bit less than acquaintances but now he wants to turn us into enemies? People just don't make sense these days! I try harder to calm myself down; I can't be seen like this! It'll be the headlines in the school paper, 'Rachel Berry has finally broken down! Could it be?' no I can't let that happen!

Why wouldn't the tears stop falling? "Rachel?" his voice echoed and he saw my tear stained face, red eyes and tears still dripping down. He's probably going to run off and tell the glee club that they've succeeded now. Succeeded in finally destroying me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he ran to me and tried to calm me down. Why was he even trying this? He clearly doesn't care; he's no different from the rest. I tried to push him away from me, but he was too strong.

"I'm fine." I say tightly through tears that _still _refuse to stop falling. He gives me a look to say that he _definitely _doesn't believe me. Okay, so I've never really talked to Sam before or anything but that doesn't mean he's different. He's never stood up for me, if he was different he had the chance to prove it already but he didn't. So don't judge me for judging him!

"Rachel, you don't have to…pretend in front of me." He says, somehow being sincere. Gosh, he must have taken acting classes or something. But instead of trying to cover up I just curled back up in a ball, put my head on my knees and started crying harder.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, to be honest, i havent really planned this story at all, so i'm considering deleting it. *Bites lip* Anyone have any ideas about what i could do next or something, because i just randomly wrote the first chapter! Please help!<em>


End file.
